


Adventures in Babysitting

by ami_ven



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody needs to keep an eye on Hana Stoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "banality of evil" & "babysitting"

“A clean lair is an evil lair, Shego!” said Drakken, whisking his duster over a lamp. “You’ll feel better when we’ve swept out all the cobwebs.”

“And yet, I am the only one sweeping,” Shego retorted, but without her usual sarcasm. 

She was without her usual green-and-black costume, too, having swapped it for a green sweater and dark jeans (she had a style, okay?) which was certainly more fashionable than Drakken’s old Middleton University t-shirt. 

Shego swept another little pile of dust into her larger pile, then realized she had no dustpan. She shrugged and fired a little zap, vaporizing the whole mess, then slid a floor rug over the scorch mark.

Then, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Drakken called— and Shego hurried after him, in case there was a repeat of that ‘UPS incident’. But it wasn’t a delivery-person who stood on their front step. “Buffoon!”

“Um, Ron Stoppable,” said the person who was there. “Seriously, we saved the world together, you could at least remember—”

“We don’t have time for that, Ron,” said Kim Possible. She had a child on her hip, Stoppable’s little sister, Hana. “Drakken, Shego, we would really, really appreciate if you could watch Hana for a few hours.”

“Hours?” Drakken repeated.

“Blue!” said Hana.

“She’s learning colors,” said Ron, proudly.

“We’re not watching your kid, Possible,” Shego protested, crossing her arms.

Ten minutes later, she was standing in the center of Drakken’s office, a smiling two-year-old in her arms. 

“Wait, how did this happen?”

Drakken looked a little bewildered. “Don’t look at me, Shego! I distinctly remember arguing against this.”

“Green!” said Hana, giggling, and tucked her pigtails under Shego’s chin.

“Well, maybe it won’t be _so_ bad,” Shego ventured. “In fact, it might be… you know. Good practice?”

Drakken’s eyes widened. “Shego! Are you—?”

“No,” she said, smiling. “But maybe…”

“Oh,” said Drakken, smiling back. “Well. Well, I _suppose_ we can watch the brat for a few hours, then.”

Hana giggled again. “Pink!”

THE END


End file.
